(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device including a photosensor.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Sports and leisure cultures have been globally activated, so interests in physical exercises and health are continuously increasing. In particular, demands for devices and applications that can provide real-time monitoring of physical conditions such as a heart rate and a body temperature during a workout and notify bodily risks to prevent injuries and accidents are increasing.
An essential metric for measuring physical activities is a heart rate. To measure a heart rate, various devices that contact a body part is used. Typical forms of heart rate measurement devices include a chest band or a wristband.
For example, a heart rate is measured with a photosensor equipped with a photodiode. The photosensor receives light reflected by blood to measure an amount of blood. However, the photosensor requires a light source to irradiate light to blood, and the light source increases power consumption and the product cost.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form a prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.